Defeating Loki
by Izzy832
Summary: When Loki's pupil decides to move against him, he isn't worried. But after her first attack, he sees just how powerful she is. When her plans end badly. she runs to Earth, hoping to rally it's once greatest heros. Maybe they could do whaat she could not? Rated M, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks so much for deciding to read my story, but first a little explaination. In my story, the Avengers movie and New York ended a little differently. The Avenger's still defeated Loki, but when they went to take him into custody, he disapeared. Loki returned home, angry over his defeat. Odin moved to imprison him, but it was clear Loki would only escape, and settled for banishing Loki. Odin cursed his son to walk the Nine Realms for as long as he lived. Back on Earth, SHIELD decided the damage done to New York was too much and that if this was what the Avengers were capable of doing against one god, they were better off defeading themselves. The Avengers where disbanded, and all work they did as individual supervised.  
>Loki was unheard from.<br>Clint and Natasha did whatever SHIELD needed.  
>Steve was a figurehead for the army again.n than he was there.<br>Tony fell back to drink and parties.  
>Bruce kept a room at Stark Tower, but was gone more often than not.<br>Thor returned to Asgard to help rule.  
>The world was left to take care of itself.<br>I need a beta for this story! If anyone is interested PM me. 


	2. Loki's Warning

Author's Note:

Dear Readers,

I am looking for a beta reader! If anyone is interested, visit my page to see more of what I'm into and about. PM me if, you're still interested after that.

Thanks,

Izzy

The man walked through the barren field. There was noone around, save the buzzard above his head and the corpses at his feet. He laughed. What stupidity would cause such short-lived Midgardians to willingly throw down their lives in blood and pain.  
>"Loki," A voice ripped through the silence, shattering it like glass. The man stopped, his smile turning into a glare as he turned on the figure with guts enough, guts that would soon be seen if they were not careful, to try to stop a great and powerful god.<br>"Yes," Loki said, running a hand through his dark locks, as he smiled lightly in irritation.  
>"Why," She whisperes, her clothes ancient enough to be a reminant of a by-gone age shaking with the rage and anger that was clearly etched in her face.<br>"Why what?" Loki askes walking towards the young woman.  
>"Why didn't you stop them." She gestured at the gore around her and then points an accusing finger at the green clad god. "You where here, so close. Why did you ignore them?"<br>"I just happened by," Loki assured, as he got within a few inches of her face.  
>"Liar," she swings.<br>He catches her hand, and he holds it. Examining it from every possible way, he stares at it in wonder. "You would dare?" Loki askes, finally settling on squeezing the girl's wrist, hard, trying make her kneel before him.  
>Standing her ground, holding back the tears that threaten to fall from dark eyes, she is smug in the belief that this arrogant Asgardian didn't deserve to see them. "I curse you." She shouts in his face, a wind ripping through the battlefield carrying the stench of death to their noses .<br>"What," Loki laughes, the wind only slightly bothering him as if ruffles his hair, "How can a puny Midgardan curse me?"  
>She smiles as her hand passes through his as though it wheren't even there. "Wrong." She says, touching his cheek softly, seeing only a feeling of superiority in his eyes. "About me, and so much else." She disapeares, scattered in the wind, a voice without a body. "Don't you recognize your own pupil?"<p>

Loki smirkes. "Oh, dear, it has been a while. But you're even more powerless to curse me than if you had been midgsrdian you sniveling quim."  
>"Loki, until you've seen the error of your ways, you will hear the pain you cause."<br>The god snorts a laugh, "Really. And I'm supposed to be scared of that? I'm the most powerful magician there is."  
>Inches from his face, the witch appears, her face a mask of anger. "Don't take me so lightly," She warns, in a voice hard as the ground beneath her feet. She again disapears. "Return to your home, see what people see in you."<br>"Nice try," Loki says, turning to continue his walk. "I've been banished, in case you didn't hear."  
>"Why are you Asgardians so stupid," she yells, appearing before him, hitting him across the chest in rage. "My patience grows thin of the arrogance of your race."<p>

Loki huffes, but does nothing to dispute her words, bored of a situation he does not believe in

"Return to your home. Noone will stop you, because you can do no harm to them."

"I have no home," Loki says, turning to walk away.

The witch waves a hand in a gesture more for show than any real magic, Loki's power flees. He hits the ground, his knees refusing to hold his weight, feeling weak as an unfamiliar helplessness falls over him. "What did you do?" He yells, but but only silence meets his question.


	3. Returning Home

As Loki leaves the barren battlefield, he smiles at the witch's foolishness, firmly believing that noone had the power to take his. But that belief brought him solace for only the briefest second. When he summoned his magic, a seemingly unendless energy that he could bend and shape as he wanted, it did not spring up to meet him.  
>His first reaction was rage. Anger filled him as he uselessly recited spell after spell. But, even the simplest spell he'd learned as a child refused to work.<br>Next he sought out any being he thought capable of breaking the witch's hold on him. None able or either none were willing. It was not long before all options were lost to him, and his newly found weakness was known far and wide.  
>With one part of the curse filled, Loki waited in agony for the second, but it was only the choice to do as she said and return home that he started to hear. He comforted himself that he was not following orders, there were simply no other options before him with an assassin waiting for him around every corner. But that choice to swallow his pride, though his, was still a hard one,<br>The soilders that guarded the front door of his childhood home were his first obstacle. Both armed with weapons that hat he could have easily deflected even without magic, but as the once mighty god, hated this life at the moment, he saw no reason to disarm these burly men. If they chose to kill him, he would not stop him. But if he did indeed live, an honest interest was growing within him, what would the voices say? Had he truely left a mark on the people he touched? He smirked at the thought, the first in a long time his mind taking on a lighter hue.  
>He distracted himself with these thoughts as he walked past the guards. They made little effort to stop him, besides a glare they hoped to stop his approch. Loki thought to say something, a snide remark that would forever teach them not to question their god. But he refrained, he needed to gain entrance, and the safty of the palace, a verbal lashing would not earn it for him.<br>As he passed the threshold, the voices started. At first they were little more than a dull roar at the edges of his mind, not his ears. But each time a person turned or either glanced his way his name was mentioned. Loki. Spoken in fear and shock, but nothing more.  
>"Loki?" A voice boomed.<br>"Thor?" Loki mumbled as the hulking blond walked forward, and wrapped Loki in a hug that could crush him.  
>"How have you been brother?"<p>

/Not that we care./ Came a faint voice, flashing across his mind like a bolt of lightening.  
>"What did you say?" Loki asked, his voice strained.<br>"How have you been brother?" He asked again, his brows knitting together in confusion. "Are you well?"  
>"Yes," he smiled. "Just tired."<br>"Ah, well that is to be expected," An older man said behind him.  
>"Father," Loki said.<br>The old man walked up behind him, "It's good to see you son."

/Not in the least./

He smiled, and walked to his throne. "I've heard what happened."

/But then again, who hasn't?/

"It's most unfortunate."

/It should have happened a long time ago./

"But, of course, your welcomed to stay with us until you feel comfortable enough to leave."

/Without your powers, maybe you won't be such a dissappointment./  
>Lok's mind spun, as he struggled to figure out what his father was saying, and what he thought. He smiled, "Forgive me father, I'm not well. You have to excuse me." He walked out as he heard from behind him, You've never been well./ He turned, wondering who'd said it, but he was meet by two blank stares.


	4. Loki Fights Back

Loki straightened his clothes, as he walked into the grand hall. His eyes barely had enough time to take in all the people before the voices started.  
>Who let him in?/  
>Murderer!/

/ Throw him out./  
>What is the All Father thinking?/  
>Loki walked through the room, a smile plastered on his face. He felt vulnerable in this crowd, now more than ever.<br>The party went on for hours, people laughing and talking as Loki tryed to stay in the shadows, or escape. However, he kept being called forward to parade in front of the others as though he were the most interesting thing in the world. The wretch who had lost his magic.  
>He turned to his latest attacker, smiling as his carisma charmed the man. "Sir, I agree, but I really must be going." He bowes, and turnes to leave.<br>"Loki," A voice calls and surges forward. Turning toward the sound, Loki is shocked. A sword in planted between his ribs, sliding cleanly until the it's width causes it to wedge in his chest. The sharp metal fells him like a tree in a forest of faces. Loki gaspes, he had thought he was safe, but he had really backed himself into a corner. He cursed himself for not seeing that sooner. "Murderer," the man spits, before he's taken down.  
>Blood flows onto the newly polished floor beneith the young prince, ruining his new outfit as it pools beneath him. "What happened?" The witch screams, racing from the crowd, and dropping to her knees beside him. Horror races through her, speeding her own neart as she realized Loki's is impaled.<br>"Please undo it," Loki says, coughing blood over the witches flowing skirt. Nodding, she waves her hand, removing all traces of her magic, but it's his that heals him.  
>Immediately the power settles over Loki, and his color returnes, and his wound closes. "You stupid, witch." Loki surges upward, grabbing her neck in his hand. He squeezes hard. "Do you know what you've done?"<br>"I thought I taught you a lesson," she coughes. Phasing, she expects to hit the dancefloor she is suspended a foot above, nothing happens.  
>"That's not going to work a second time!" Loki tosses the young witch. She flys across the room, her hair and dress flapping wildly around her as people scream, fearing that they will be next. As she hits a piller, the force behind her enough to crack the hard stone, she gets no repreive. A blast of magic hits her square in the stomach.<br>"Everyone thinks I'm powerless now." He glares at his attacker, daring the would-be assassin to still be there when he was finished with the witch. "This wretch will not be the last to try a take me down." He turns back to her. As the sound of frantic footsteps reach her, the man finally running from Loki's wrath, said wrath is turned on her. A second wave hits her, this time, collapsing her lungs.  
>Trying and failing to breath, Loki kneels beside her. "Everyone will try to take a piece out of me now," Loki's face is directly above her, smiling.<br>"Did you learn nothing?" She gasps, lungs burning. "Do you not regret what you did after hearing?"  
>"No?" He says simply. "It was nice hearing what I knew all along." He hits her again. "Thanks." He stands. "But if you ever take my magic again, I will kill you." He walks from the room. Confident now beyond ever before. He was whole again, and he knew he was on the right track to being the most hated person around. He may even decide to step it up a notch. He'd been planning another trip to New York for a while now...<p> 


End file.
